Los 105 Juegos del hambre
by Juancami
Summary: Mas alla del mar de Panem existe un continente que solo el capitolio conoce y que aun es obligado a jugar en los juegos del hambre aunque snow este muerto y los juegos estén hayan acabado el capitolio aun necesita diversión o así fueron criados


Los 105 Juegos del Hambre

Es irónico y siempre eh dudado de nuestra existencia frente los ciudadanos de Panem ya que solo existimos para el capitolio como un simple país bajo su poder el cual tiene juegos del hambre 2 o más veces al año, solo somos un juguete

- Juan, despierta

-ah ¿qué?, a hola Tere – ella una joven de 11 años con un largo cabello negro y unos ojos de un color roble-

- siempre te metes en tu mente y tardas mucho en salir, ¿otra vez preocupado por la cosecha?

-sí, además esta será tu primera cosecha y no quiero que te escojan

-mi nombre solo estará una vez, no creo que tenga tan mala suerte

-aun así eso me preocupa

-ustedes vengan ya es hora de la cosecha – dijo Ailen una joven de 13 años un año menor que yo, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes siempre se mostraba muy segura enfrente a los juegos del hambre-

-ok -dijimos al tiempo-

La Cosecha

Al llegar al patio de la escuela nos dividieron en 2 a la derecha las mujeres y a la izquierda los hombres, aunque claro siempre estaba la excepción, un chico todos lo llamaban el lobo de la piel de conejo o simplemente yani un chico, que se hacía pasar como el muy tierno o el muy enfermo siempre iba con su uniforme de chica y todos lo consideraban chica, la voz de una mujer de voz chillona como ardilla me saco de mi mente

-Felices 105 Juegos del Hambre, como saben nadie en Panem conoce su existencia además del capitolio, en fin como también saben ustedes hace casi 100 años le juraron lealtad al capitolio solo para no ser destruidos como las demás naciones del mundo.

Después de este discurso que nos sabíamos de memoria la señora dijo por primera vez en todas las cosechas en que eh estado.

-este año se escogerán 4 jóvenes 2 varones y 2 Damas, y este año los barones primero- acerco su mano a la urna de los barones y el primer nombre que dijo, siendo raro que lo mencionara a el-

-Yani Murca –todos los varones nos vimos los unos a los otros totalmente incrédulos –

-ok, ok el segundo varón es Juan Camilo –era lógico jamás diría mi apellido pues soy el único del distrito con ese nombre, yo un chico de 14 años, considerado débil por todos, de cabello castaño negruzco y ojos cafés negruzcos-

-ahora las damas- la señora saca dos boletas y dice en tono bajo y luego más alto- Teresa C y Ailen B

Ambas chicas perplejas se miraron entre sí, para luego ver como teresa iba subiendo a la tarima conteniendo las lágrimas, se hizo a mi lado y me cogió la mano fuertemente, para después del discurso y del himno de panem fuéramos escoltados al edificio de justicia

Primero llego mi familia, mi madre lloraba y mi abuela intentaba ser fuerte, mi hermano solo se reía y decía que iba a morir en el baño de sangre.

-solo prométeme que ganaras por mí, y por mafe – dijo mi madre y recordé a la bebe, mi sobrina y una de las personas que siempre me ha traído felicidad junto a Tere, yo solo asiento y digo-

-Ganare por todos ustedes

Luego llegaron los padres de teresa, los cuales solo me dijeron que la protegiera y no dejara que le pasara nada malo.

Luego llega teresa, la cual me da un collar, totalmente idéntico al de ella, del sinsajo, un ave que vimos la cual es proveniente de panem, descendiente de los charlajos un ave inventada por el capitolio que podía repetir largas conversaciones los cuales fueron abandonados aquí y aprendimos a domesticar, junto a los sinsajos gracias a Ailen, luego nos llevan a unos aerodeslizadores que nos llevan al capitolio, una ciudad muy grande que solo vemos en la televisión pues tenemos que ver los juegos en la escuela y en la casa así no queramos

Al llegar al capitolio nos abordan un montón de estilistas a Tere, Ailen y a mí nos llevan a una sala donde nos empiezan a cepillar y a ellas a echarles maquillaje, manicura y pedicura, pero por alguna razón, me alivia que a Yani se lo hubieran llevado a otra sala, luego nos ponen unos trajes a Tere y a mí de color azul mar y botas azules y a Ailen un traje blanco, parecido al de los agentes de paz pero no tan blanco más bien un gris claro

Nos subieron a un carruaje para 4 y más tarde se sube Yani con un traje color olivo y poco a poco empiezan a salir los carruajes, como somos del distrito numero 6 pronto salimos, las luces eran enceguecedoras y al mirar en la pantalla nuestros trajes soltaban estelas de agua como olas, vientos como huracanes y granos de trigo, cebada y otras semillas, las cámaras no enfocaban a nadie más por enfocarnos a nosotros, Tere quien se veía más suelta y menos preocupada, me cogió de la mano y al poco tiempo del brazo y eso me relajo, empezamos a saludar al público, y luego notamos que Ailen y Yani estaban discutiendo

-Jamás ganaremos patrocinadores con una gorda, fea, odiosa y asquerosa chica como tú

Luego vi como Ailen de una patada tiraba a Yani del carruaje y como era atropellado por los otros 6 carruajes que venían detrás, las risas no se esperaron todos hasta nosotros 3 nos pusimos a reírnos y las cámaras enfocaban como nos reíamos de sus gritos de niña

Al llegar al edificio de entrenamiento subimos hasta el piso 6, aun riendo y cuando llegamos estaban nuestra escolta esperándonos con un banquete, la cual parecía incrédula de que aun estuviésemos riéndonos, como de nuestro distrito el único vencedor había muerto hace mucho a nuestra escolta le tocaba el papel de Mentor, al sentarnos a comer ella se vio interesada de que no comiéramos como animales

-los últimos tributos comían como cerdos, al menos ustedes tienen decencia y elegancia

Al poco tiempo llego Yani lleno de vendas y nosotros volvimos a reírnos a carcajadas a lo cual él se fue furioso a su cuarto

-ok, ok jóvenes, como su mentora necesito que me digan sus habilidades

-Tridentes y Hachas –dijo Ailen-

-cuchillos y mi estatura me ayuda a ocultarme- dice Tere

-yo soy bueno nadando y se manejar un tridente y más o menos a hacer buenos nudos- digo yo

-ok, ok y Yani?

-su familia le ha dado todo, el jamás aprendió lo que nosotros hemos aprendido en todos estos años

-ok, ok necesito que no usen esas habilidades hasta su sesión con los vigilantes, desde mañana y en los próximos 3 días pasen por todas las estaciones diferentes a esas, y especialicen sus debilidades

-ok- decimos los 3 al tiempo

-así y sigan demostrando unión los 3

Los entrenamientos

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano y al bajar unos Avoxs nos sirven el desayuno y rápidamente bajamos al terminar, primero vamos al puesto de camuflaje y no nos va tan mal como pensábamos, pasamos al de escalar donde yo aunque con tropiezos empiezo a mejorar, así nos pasamos la mañana de puesto en puesto

Al mediodía, cuando estábamos almorzando baja Yani quien aún estaba adormilado pues se veía que nuestra mentora lo había despertado

-maldita vieja como me despierta tan temprano

-son las 12:30 del mediodía- dice Tere

-yo necesito dormir hasta las 3 para verme sexy

-tú tienes tanto encanto como una babosa muerta-dice Ailen

-pues tu eres como un animal muerto y podrido –pero lo grita de forma que todos los demás tributos voltean a vernos

Los 3 nos levantamos y nos vamos a seguir entrenando

Pasados los 3 días tocan las sesiones enfrente de los vigilantes al pasar primero Teresa y luego Ailen nos quedamos Yani y yo lo cual resulta incomodo

-sabes juan es interesante estar aquí contigo, también el capitolio es una ciudad grande y hermosa sabes es genial pasar este tiempo aquí contigo-

-¿QUE?

-no nada, ya me llaman- y me besa la mejilla

Ruego porque esto no sea grabado y porque nadie del capitolio sepa que paso, me levanto voy al baño me lavo y vuelvo para mi sesión.

Al entrar me encuentro con la sala de entrenamiento y a los vigilantes prestándome atención voy al puesto donde hay varios tridentes y empiezo a rodar por el suelo, algo que hasta hace 4 días no podría haber hecho, y empiezo a lanzar los tridentes, luego salto al agua y empiezo a nadar esquivando los obstáculos, cuando piden que me retire

Al caer la noche vemos los resultados, las chicas del 1 sacaron 7, los chicos sacaron 6 y 5, los del 4 sacaron todos 8, luego en el distrito 6 Ailen saco 12 calificación perfecta, Tere un 10 no está mal comparado que los demás iban de 8 a 4, Yani saco 1 la peor de la historia y yo saque un 11

-Tendremos muchos patrocinadores –dice Ailen

-tenemos oportunidades –dice Tere

-pero las perderemos por este idiota –digo yo

-ok jóvenes intentare ganar todos los patrocinadores que pueda, si no se van por el 1

Yani muy indignado se va y se vuelve a encerrar en su cuarto.

Al día siguiente después del mediodía llegan nuestros estilistas y empiezan a arreglarnos nos dicen que saldremos en parejas menos Ailen quien ira sola por pedido de Yani, a Tere veo que le pintan diseños de aguas y un nenúfares en 2 uñas de cada mano, y Ailen veo que le dibujan diseños de viento con sinsajos en vuelo, en cuanto a mí, me peinan y me arreglan el cabello, al ser casi las 6 de la tarde termina los arreglos y llegan nuestros atuendos para Tere un vestido color azul marino con luces de tonos azules que al moverse soltaban olas del vestido, para Ailen era un vestido color negro con luces blancas que al mover soltaba un aroma a días de verano con mucho viento y al moverse se creaba la sensación de ojo de huracán, calma pero con mucho viento y yo tenía un traje azul marino, con luces azul cielo el cual de las mangas y el pantalón salían olas como el vestido de Tere ya que sería mi compañera de entrevista

Al bajar empezamos a hacer fila los demás tributos nos veían con un poco de envidia nuestros trajes

Era nuestro turno Tere y yo al entrar Caesar Flickerman grito

-y con ustedes Los chicos de las Olas

Al sentarnos nos saludo

-hola jóvenes, explíquenme como consiguieron l nota más alta

-dimos lo mejor que pudimos los 2 así que creemos que lo ismos bien –dijo Tere con una Amplia sonrisa

-te ves muy feliz por tu nota y dime tu amplia sonrisa ¿es por alguien?

-bueno si hay alguien

-y dinos ¿quién es? ¿Está en tu distrito?

-si es de mi distrito, y esta a mi lado

-Oh, Juan y Teresa los trágicos amantes del distrito 6, no veía esto desde hace tanto tiempo –dijo Caesar- y dinos Juan tu que sientes por ¿ella?

-bueno, pues yo, siento lo mis… -no pude terminar la frase pues había llegado Yani con un vestido de chica color olivo y me beso en los labios a un punto de lograr introducir parte de su lengua en mi boca, yo asqueado por lo que hiso lo empuje y caí al piso con las manos en la cara escupiendo

-quieren verme girar –dijo Tere quien cogió el brazo de Yani, giro y lo lanzo a la multitud como le había dicho Ailen unos momentos antes si algo así sucedía-

-Que está pasando- dijo Caesar

-ya paso Juan – me dijo Tere, para luego besarme, sus suaves labios y su piel tersa hacia que olvidase lo que había sucedido pocos minutos antes, a lo que correspondí el beso

La gente del capitolio un poco confundida solo

Se limito a mirarnos y a quedar sorprendida al ver que Yani se había dormido

Al retirarnos continúo la entrevista de Ailen

-ok chica voladora dime qué piensas de todo lo pasado empecemos con la patada del carruaje

-veras, fue que el se tropezó yo no tengo la fuerza o valentía de hacer eso y no creo que pudiera ser capaz

-entonces y que hay de la nota de 12

-no, no sé qué fue lo que vieron en mi los vigilantes, o fue pura suerte, eso creo

-y que piensas lo que hiso tu compañero Yani

-creo que, fue mal hecho, pues él vio que Teresa y Juan se gustan

-ok y por último, que piensas de Juan y Teresa

-pues los 3 fuimos criados en el mismo lugar del distrito y ellos me enseñaron mucho y yo un poco a ellos aunque sea muy miedosa y débil

Al terminar la entrevista de Ailen que cabe resaltar fue un éxito y que su plan funciono todos creían que la más fuerte de los jóvenes del distrito 6 era una llorona y miedosa, al otro día serian los juegos así que nos llevaron a un tren a cada uno le tocaba una habitación pero un golpe me saco de mi mente

-¿puedo pasar?

-pasa Tere

-Juan, tengo miedo, no quiero morir mañana –dijo casi llorando-

-descuida, no te dejare morir. Cuando suene el Gong corre y sígueme yo sabré que hacer

-ok, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-sí, ahora duerme –la acerque a mi pecho y la deje dormir conmigo, parecía tan calmada, como si pudiéramos escapar de estos juegos descabellados

A la mañana siguiente llegamos y unos aerodeslizadores nos llevaron al pasillo de la muerte o así llamábamos al pasillo que llevaban a los tubos de lanzamiento, nos dejaron en una sala solo a los 3, nos pusimos nuestros trajes para la arena entre ellas las chaquetas que aprovecha el calor del cuerpo y nos pusimos nuestras insignias de sinsajos, Ailen con su peineta, Tere con su insignia y yo con mi collar todos 3 de sinsajos y luego cuando íbamos a los tubos de lanzamiento les dije

-recuerden lo que nos dijeron, Cabeza en alto y sonrisita

Al subir al tubo de lanzamiento quede a oscuras unos segundos para luego ver la arena, mire a los lados y vi a Tere a mi lado y eso me relajo ya habían pasado 30 de los 70 segundos y me puse a mirar la arena, a la derecha una gran bajada o acantilado, a la izquierda había un lago, hacia atrás había una montaña nevada y hacia adelante un bosque, al sonar el Gong, Salí corriendo y logre agarrar la mano de Tere y empezamos a correr, ambos logramos coger una mochila cada uno, yo se la arrebate a un tributo que había llegado a la cornucopia y había cogido una mochila y logre coger una caja y ella un tridente, corrimos y corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas, paramos para ver atrás y vimos como Ailen se nos acercaba y los 3 corrimos mas y mas, varios cañonazos sonaron, pero logramos alejarnos lo mas que pudimos

-gracias Juan – me dice Tere por no dejarla morir en el baño de sangre

-veamos que tenemos- dice Ailen

- además del tridente, que mejor lo llevas tu Juan, haber en mi mochila hay, una botella de yodo, un bote de agua lleno, una cuerda, un saco de dormir y unos panes

-yo tengo un hacha y en mi mochila hay, otro saco, una tienda, madera, fósforos, agua, yodo y unas manzanas y carne, mucha carne-dijo Ailen- si me adentre a la cornucopia

-yo tengo, en esta caja hay cuchillos, llévalos Tere, hay más de 50 y en mi mochila hay una botella de agua, yodo, frutas, carne, un saco de dormir, 3 gafas de visión nocturna, una linterna y galletas dulces y saladas –dije yo- La cogí de un tributo muerto mientras corríamos

Continuamos caminando más y más, lo bueno teníamos agua suficiente para unos días, pero decidimos buscar alguna fuente de agua, seguimos unos pequeños conejos hasta un rio con una cascada, yo entre al agua para ver si mis sospechas eran ciertas y si, detrás de la cascada había una cueva y decidimos acampar hay, no sin antes revisar que no hubieran peligros, construimos la tienda y pusimos las bolsas de dormir dentro, ya casi oscurecía así que cuando sonó el himno de panem fuimos a ver pues era en un claro, de adentro hacia afuera podíamos ver perfectamente, pero hacia adentro no se ve nada, cuando empezaron a mostrar las caras vimos a 1 chico del distrito 3 y las 2 chicas del mismo, una chica y un chico del 5, 3 del 8 solo quedaba 1 chico del 8, 1 chico del 10 y los 4 del 12, parecía que Yani seguía vivo y me puse a contar y solo quedábamos 35 tributos, parecía que no habían tantas muertes, hicimos una pequeña fogata, cocinamos la carne y dormimos, decidimos no salir ese día y quedarnos en silencio, solo yo Salí a cazar un venado que había cerca para esa noche, y cuando volvía un paracaídas callo con un poco de especias y una nota de nuestra mentora, que no leí hasta volver

-nos llego este paracaídas con especias y esta carta de nuestra mentora

-¿qué dice? –dice Tere

-primero dice ganamos 20 patrocinadores pero que por culpa de Yani perdimos 15, si pueden mátenlo y de forma que el capitolio los ame mas, y si pueden sigan rio abajo

-entonces que hacemos-dice Tere-

-sigamos rio abajo y busquemos a Yani –dice Ailen

-ok, pero quedémonos aquí un tiempo más por precaución

Al pasar 5 días empacamos y salimos

Salimos de ahí rio abajo, vimos al tributo del distrito 3, Ailen se lanzo contra él y le clavo el hacha en la espalda, poniendo su cara contra la tierra para que no gritase, Ailen le dijo a Tere que le cortara la garganta, mientras yo le enterraba mi tridente, hasta que sonase el cañonazo, cuando sonó salimos corriendo, mas rápido hasta llegar a una cueva al lado del rio donde pasaríamos la noche que se acercaba, pasaba ya la primera semana y en esos 7 días en la noche sonó el himno de panem y vimos las caras de los muertos de esa semana después del baño de sangre, 1 chico del 1, las 2 chicas del 2, el chico que matamos del 3, 2 chicos y 1 chica del 4, 1 del 5, 2 del 7 1 chico y 1 chica, 4 del 9, 1 del 10 y 2 chicos del 11, solo quedamos 19 y por desgracia Yani sigue vivo, como dicen hierva mala nunca muere, al final decidimos caminar esta noche y seguir bajando.

Vimos algo de fuego, era el chico del 8 asando una carne, Tere solo lanzo un cuchillo que impacto en su cabeza, lo cual hiso que callera en la fogata de cara y muriera en pocos segundos, cogimos la carne que estaba asando y la comimos, y continuamos, su cara se reflejo en el cielo y quedamos 18, caminamos toda la noche, aunque claro me toco cargar a Tere parte de esta pues tenía sueño y estaba muy cansada y al amanecer dijo la voz de el presentador atención tributos la regla de que solo pueden haber 1 ganador a sido revocada ahora máximo 4 pueden ganar solo si son del mismo distrito o en su defecto 3 del mismo distrito

-eso es bueno –dice Tere

-no, eso es genialísimo, solo tenemos que matar a Yani –dice Ailen

Comimos y bebimos un rato y continuamos con más ánimos, pasaron 3 días y al encontrar a Yani, parecía moribundo, como teníamos nuestras mochilas ocultas con nuestras armas lo saludamos

-hola Yani –dijo Ailen

-eh? Ailen? ¿Tienes Armas o comida preciosa?

-ah y ahora soy preciosa, ¿no que era odiosa?

-jamás eh dicho eso

-y no, no tenemos nada de eso

-y como han sobrevivido

-con los pocos patrocinadores que no hemos perdido por tu culpa

-lo siento

Hicimos que camináramos en círculos 2 días para no perder nada, y poco antes de la noche lo acorralamos en un árbol

-Juan, te Amo –dijo Yani, intentando besarme

Ailen me paso el tridente sin que él lo notase

-bésame Yani –le dije, y cuando se disponía a hacerlo le clave el tridente en todo el vientre el tridente, sentí como Tere me empuja y le dice

-el es mío, mío y solo mío y de nadie más – y en ese instante le corta la cara con su cuchillo haciéndole una x y luego enterrándoselo en el cuello

Por último Ailen, para acabar su sufrimiento y en venganza decapitándolo y tirando su cabeza al rio, sabían que en su distrito celebrarían la muerte de Yani ya que ni siquiera su familia lo quería, y que con su mentora esa señora de voz chillona que al final se había vuelto amiga de ellos en cierto modo nos conseguiría mas de los 15 patrocinadores que perdieron

Continuamos caminando y llegamos a la cornucopia en otros 2 días, y se fueron hacia las planicies donde encontraron una cueva subterránea donde durmieron unas horas

Y al despertar sonó el himno de panem habían dormido 2 días, sabían que solo habían muerto Yani y el chico del 8 el día anterior y al ver vieron, los 2 del 2 , se sabía que había traición en los profesionales, 1 del 5, 1 del 10, 1 del 11. Quedábamos 12 tributos con vida, comimos y cogimos algunos paracaídas que cayeron con comida como panes de nuestro distrito, algunas bayas y moras, cuchillos para Tere, una nueva hacha para Ailen y un nuevo tridente para mí el cual Tere había cogido y se había imprecando con su olor, hasta había un paracaídas de nuestro distrito con una carta que decía que estaban felices con la muerte de Yani y que traía, un sinsajo que habíamos domesticado

Caminamos por mucho tiempo con el sinsajo y cantábamos para atraer otros sinsajos, los cuales nos seguían mas y mas al caer la noche acampamos con ayuda de los sinsajos a los que Ailen les enseño una canción si algo o alguien se acercaba y sirvió porque cuando menos esperábamos cogimos nuestras cosas de huida de unos Mutos, supe que eran los tributos que asesinamos porque eran parecidos a ellos, uno era de color negro y tenia llamas en el cuerpo igual que el tributo del distrito 8, el otro de piel más blanca pero con la cara cubierta de lodo y el ultimo era Yani, porque no tenía cabeza, pues la tenía en la mano y de la boca salía pus y sangre

Corrimos mucho pero logramos escapar pasando por una zona volcánica donde cayeron los 2 de los 3 excepto Yani, corrimos y corrimos hasta que cogí mi antiguo tridente y se lo lance, lo cual le hiso caer a la lava y ese si fue su fin, caminamos hasta volver a la cornucopia donde encuentran a los chicos del 10 y del 11 muertos, junto a 2 del 4 y el 7, lo que dejaba una pelea 3 contra 3 los distritos que más se odiaban de una nación secreta dominada por panem, la cual llamaban nueva panem el distrito 1 de petróleo, carbón y extracción de piedras preciosas, contra el 6 de pesca, agricultura y un poco de grano y ganadería, Ailen cogió sus 2 hachas y se hiso la débil llevando al chico del 1 detrás de la cornucopia donde le corto la garganta y sonó el primer cañonazo, y los del 1 creyeron que era Ailen la muerta, pero no ella se escondió y cuando teresa estaba atacando a una chica del 1 Ailen apuñalo a esa chica en la espalda y Tere le enterró los cuchillos en la cara y pecho a la chica y sonó el segundo cañonazo, yo me enfrentaba a esta chica con espada, hasta que cogí un cuchillo de Tere que me había dado antes y se lo lance a la cara para luego enterrar mi tridente con ella en la cornucopia y sonó el 3 cañonazo

-Si Ganamos –Grito Tere

-Por fin –Grito Ailen

-Miren –dije y varios sinsajos llegaron cantando una canción que nosotros inventamos y volando todos juntos, era algo hermoso un hermoso final para unos juegos sangrientos

La gira de la Victoria

Un aerodeslizador llega por nosotros y nos lleva al capitolio donde el presidente Snow nos corona a los 3 pero el presidente Snow no se veía por ningún lado, como ganadores de los 105 juegos del hambre y nos menciona que pronto empezara la gira de la victoria

Nos llevan a una sala donde nos preparan y empezaríamos con el discurso al capitolio

-estos juegos fueron grandes, vimos mucha gente e hicimos alianzas muy breves que aunque no se vieron mucho son personas que siempre recordaremos, le agradecemos al capitolio por dejarnos ser sus tributos en los 105 juegos del hambre –digo mintiendo como siempre en el discurso de la gira de la victoria que ya todos conocíamos pero los del capitolio no-

Después de esto hay una fiesta donde podemos comer grandes festines de rica, deliciosa y adorada comida del capitolio que solo los ganadores pueden comer

Y empieza la entrevista a los ganadores por Caesar Flickerman, el grita y aquí vienen los ganadores de los 105 juegos del hambre, primero me entrevistaría a mi

-ok Juan, vimos que tu desempeño fue constante y mostraste compañerismo y unión en las alianzas

-gracias pero también fue con ayuda de Ailen y Tere, no merezco todo el crédito porque las casi 3 semanas que duraron los juegos Ailen cazo la mayoría de la comida y a que Tere al ser ágil, pequeña y delgada podía subir a altos arboles por muchas frutas

-ok, para ti fue más compañerismo, pero también hubo romance, o no amantes trágicos del distrito 6- la gente empezó a gritar muy alto cosa que me impacto un poco pues parecía que rogaban que no muriéramos en los juegos

-eh bueno, fueron grandes juegos y no hubo mucho romance

-eso dices tú, pero las imágenes dicen lo contrario

-¿qué?

-mira, mira –en la pantalla apareció lo sucedido en el tren, todo lo sucedido hasta la parte en que se duerme ella-

-que

-veo que estas impactado pero sigue mirando –en la pantalla luego se ve el 9 día cuando caminábamos a media noche, que me toco llevarla en mis hombros pues iba demasiado cansada-

-¿y qué dices de eso?

-eh, que

-ha y mira esta otra – esta era el día que dormimos antes de la llegada de los mutos, ella se había aferrado a mí-

-y entonces que nos dices

-no tengo palabras

-Aww eso es amor –dijo Caesar- en fin sigamos con tu chica

-que –dijimos al tiempo

-dinos Teresa, todo el capitolio se pregunta, que sientes por Juan

-eh, que, No responderé

-ok, entonces Ailen, hay alguien especial en tu distrito

-bueno, si por eso me esforcé en ganar

-ok, eso es interesante, y por último, todos amaron este momento –en la pantalla se vio como asesinábamos a Yani- es verdad lo que dicen que perdieron muchos patrocinadores por su 1, y por su actuación pésima en la cornucopia

-si es cierto –dice Tere

-pero dime Teresa, tú lo apuñalaste gritándole algo que todos los del capitolio siempre recordaran, es Mío, Mío, Mío y solo mío, ¿no?

-eh?, bueno si pero fue de modo inconsciente

-pues a nosotros no nos pareció tan inconscientemente

-Continúa mejor con otro

-ok, ok Juan, como vimos el hiso muchas cosas y en tu rostro se veía la satisfacción al matarlo

-bueno si, es verdad pero se lo merecía

-¿porque? Bueno además de lo sucedido en las entrevistas

-en nuestro distrito hirió a muchas personas y siempre se hacia el muy santo pero solo engañaba a las personas para hacerlas sufrir

-ok, ya veo entonces ¿era más un ajuste de cuentas?

-sí, pues era por todos los que el hirió

-y Ailen, que piensas de cuando teresa lo Lanzo del escenario

-pues veras, yo le dije a Tere, si ese hace algo así lánzalo de la tarima y la verdad jamás se tropezó del carruaje, yo lo tire

-entonces, si lo tiraste y tu estrategia siempre fue ser débil para después matar a todo, veo que el 12 no fue por nada

-sí, no fue por nada

-ok, estos fueron los ganadores de los 105 juegos del hambre, buenas noches capitolio

A la mañana siguiente tomamos un aerodeslizador que se dirigía a nuestro distrito pero hubo una falla y terminamos en un bosque

-donde estamos –pregunta Tere

-no sé pero la nave se destruyó somos los únicos sobrevivientes –dice Ailen

Caminamos por largo tiempo hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cerca eléctrica destruida, caminamos un rato más, hasta que encontramos a una niña, de cabello negro y ojos azules,

-oye, me podrías decir ¿dónde estamos? –pregunta Tere

-este es el distrito 12, ¿son nuevos? , jamás los eh visto aquí

-es, que venimos de otro continente, acabamos de ganar los juegos del hambre –digo yo

-que graciosos son, los juegos del hambre se acabaron ase más de 18 años

-eh, no acabamos de ganar los 105 juegos del hambre

-Rye, llama a Mama -dice la niña a su hermano quien estaba jugando cerca, el niño de cabello rubio y ojos grises asiente y sale corriendo

A los pocos minutos llega con una señora pero parecía muy joven para su edad

-que sucede Willow? –pregunta un poco preocupada

-estos chicos dicen que acaban de ganar los 105 juegos del hambre, pero se acabaron hace 18 años

-eso es imposible, yo mate a Snow y a Coin, los juegos acabaron

-¿pregunta? –dije

-dime –respondió la señora

-¿no estamos en el capitolio?

-no, este es el distrito 12 uno de los 13 distritos de panem

-ya veo porque no saben que aún hay juegos, lo que sucede es que… -no pude terminar de decir pues un aerodeslizador nos llevó devuelta a nuestro distrito en nueva panem, al otro lado del mar que nos divide con panem y las ruinas de las demás naciones que no juraron lealtad a panem, donde nos recibieron con una celebración para luego ir en la gira de la victoria por nueva panem y luego volver a casa


End file.
